In The Arms Of My Dream
by Ali Wolfe
Summary: Twilight-happy, Rain Mason is a girl who goes to Forks on a fan-related reason. But when things begin to be all too familiar, can she manage to keep her head and not reveal to her new boyfriend just how she knows so much? R&R&R EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppls who heart Twilight! This is like maybe my fourth fanfic? I dunno, but this will be one you'll like I promise bc it's not all me. At least, the sequel won't be. See, my friend is doing this story called Full Moon which is New Moon with an awesome OC. Go find it if you want to learn more about it. Lol. *WARNING* Sammy is VERY random. So is my friend but wutev.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT!!! I heart it, don't have it. Cause if I did it it'd be different by a wide range. And Edward would be mine. *evil laugh***

Oh. My. God.

I was seventeen. I lived with only my dad. My mom remarried in Phoenix, Arizona. I lived in Forks, Washington.

Or was going to.

"Ohmigod," I gasped. "Ohmi--OH MY GOD!"

"Just don't pass out again, Rain," my friend Sadie begged. Roy looked over at me once and rolled his eyes.

Boys never understand.

Brothers _never _understand.

"Sadie..._ohmigod!_"

"I believe you've already said that, Rain."

"More than once," Jonathan corrected.

More than one brother just makes it hard on the youngest who also happened to be a girl: me.

"More than a hundred times," Roy corrected.

Oh my God, _get over yourselves!_

"Rain, baby, let's go!" Mom called from the door.

"To _rain_y Forks," Sadie laughed. I could not be so casual at such a time. I was so excited, I could not see the emotion she hid.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S RAINING FORKS AND SPOONS!!!" Roy yelled. Jeez The guy was almost nineteen! Shouldn't age require dignity?

Not for my brothers. Even Jonathan who was old enough to drink wasn't at all mature.

Me and Sadie exchanged a hopeless look: my brothers would never grow up.

"Love you Sades," I said and hugged her fiercely. "Don't forget me, and don't let you-know-who take Firegod." Firegod being the hottest guy in the whole freakin school. "I still want it to be alive when I got home." It because I wanted my family to believe he was something precious to me. He was, but I wanted them to think he was a _thing _and not a _person._

"Wouldn't dream of it. Hey, maybe you'll meet Bella and Edward," she joked.

"Wish me luck!" I laughed. I kissed her cheek and ran for the car.

If you were wondering--or trying to maintain your horror and failing miserably--I'm not lez. Sadie and I are just extremely good friends. That kind of happens sometimes when you know a person since birth; it also happens in other cultures than my own. Oh, I'm not bi either; my heart belongs only to special guys. Perfect guys like Firegod. _Damn_, he's so _hot_!

Edward's hotter though.

"Call me!" Sadie called out the front door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I will!" I called back, tears only beginning to fall. It had only just hit that I was leaving her. My brothers. Phoenix. Everything I was familiar with...my mom. All to live in a place where everything I knew about it I learned from a fiction book written by a woman who'd only been there maybe once.

"Rain, you don't have to do this," Mom said, watching the silent tears fall.

"I want to, I replied, not at all sure. I was going there for a selfish reason.

Oh-my-Godliness aside, I wasn't going to live in Forks for any other reason than to live there like Bella had.

Something tugged at my memory, something from the books.

Ohmigod, _my book senses are tingling_!

Those words were some of the words last spoken between Bella and Renee before Bella went to Forks.

"Be safe for God's sake, Rain. I love you." She was referring less-than-subtly to my klutziness.

"I love you too, Mom," I said, embarrassed.

I got on the plane, and it was all gone.

"Hey, Rain," my dad greeted me, taking the overly-huge sign saying my name down. I'd fallen asleep on the planes, and nothing happened there except this obese dude hitting on me, and this one bitch who had to tell her silent, uncomfortable friend every single detail of her freaking thought, and I had to hear it too because she talked somehow over the music emanating from my headphones into my ears.

"Gawd, this movie's worth _shit_, but the main character is so _hawt_! I wish he didn't have to work for such ghastly film-makers. These seats are too hard! They don't mold to the body like they should, and they feel just like the pillows small people use! This girl is so _ugly_! I mean, look at her!" I noticed she couldn't say just what about me was ugly when her friend softly asked in my defense. "And why is she staring at me? OHMIGOD! Do I have a zit?!"

By the end of the trip, she had one ugly bruise on the cheek that faced me.

I wasn't one you should openly insult.

"Hey, Dad," I said happily, hugging him.

"How was the trip?"

"Absolutely the _best trip ever_!"

"Good. Let's go."

When we got home after the silent trip in the cruiser, there was an old Chevy truck in the driveway.

I froze.

"Dad, do you have company?"

"No, um, surprise!"

"What year is it?"

"Er, '53, I think." He hung his head guiltily.

"Where'd you get it?"

"A friend down at the rez."

I was still more frozen.

...

...

...

"It's great! I love it!" I cried and jumped out of the cruiser to get a better look, putting my hood up to shield from the rain.

My book senses were dormant.

I brushed two fingers across its rustiness, and jumped in the cab to get a better view of the interior. I had to admit, it showed its age, but I loved it anyway.

"Thanks, Dad!" We went inside and I went straight up to the room which I knew where its location was to unpack.

That night, the patterned beat of rain lulled me to sleep.

I was going to Forks High in the morning. Edward's purgatory in the beginning. Bella's purgatory at certain points in the first three books. Cough, New Moon. My pure heaven untainted by anything other than normal human living--the thought almost brought me to tears.

The next morning, I looked at the truck for three minutes trying to figure out why it scratched at my memory. Then I gasped. It looked like what I'd imagine _Bella's _truck would look like if it were real...and it came from the local rezervation...which was La Push...

Happily I jumped in the cab and drove to school. _What an awesome coincedence! _I thought.

At school, I met Mrs. Cope, but I couldn't feel the book senses. Eric came up to me, and they were dormant. Jessica talked to me in Spanish and they were dormant.

It wasn't until lunch that they sparked.

"Have you read the Twilight series?" I asked Jessica as we sat down.

"Never heard of it," she replied.

"Are you sure? I mean...wouldn't there be like a hundred tourists coming to Forks like every day?"

"It's...that popular, huh?"

"YEAH!" I quivered with the familiar excitement when I had a discussion about only the best books in the whole world.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I looked around quickly to take minute stock of the room before I launched into a detailed summary of the wonderful world of Twilight.

I settled comfortably in my seat with seven strangers around me.

And I saw five people I was a million percent sure I knew.

"_Holy fucking shit_!" I yelped and literally fell out of my chair.

"Rain?" Jessica asked, alarmed. She followed my wide eyes, and grinned. "Oh."

"Oh my--_OH MY GOD!!!_" I said and went into full panicky-shocked mode. If Jasper were reading me right now, he'd feel shock, recognition, shock, panic, shock, and--oh yeah--_shock_.

OH MY GOD!

They existed! No way! But--but _HOW_! I WASN'T BELLA! **(That's what she said.)**

"I've gotta go," I squeaked, grabbing my tray and half-running for the exit, almost tripping along the way.

Outside biology, I paced.

Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod.

Biology was next. Was Edward going to be there? Would he sit by me? Does my hair look alright? No. Nonononononononononono. He was Bella's. As far as I knew, I wasn't Bella. I AM THE KNIGHT WHO SAYS NEE!!

Again, OH MY GOD!!

I threw the door open and went inside.

"Are you Mr. Banner?" I asked the male teacher as calmly as I could.

"Yes. Rain Mason?"

"That's me, Mr. B!" I cried, faking casual immature hyperness. He signed my paper, and I went to the assigned seat, twitching.

Oh my God. Oh. My. God.

The door opened and I peeked from behind my hands to see a death-pale, angelically beautiful boy with auuburn hair and black eyes.

The books didn't do him justice. The books _couldn't _do him justice. All the talk of godliness just wasn't enough. You had to _see _him to know just how perfect he was.

I began to hyperventilate.

He was a vampire. I was the human who had somehow come to take Bella's place. The more I tried to think, the obvious began to dawn on me. I probably smelled just as good to him as Bella.

He sat down, and I saw his eyes watch me from the corner of his eyes, as though I was crazy. Me, who sat on the very edge of my chair on the very edge of the table. He probably was looking t me that way because he hadn't been able to read my mind.

"I advise you to hold your breath," I whispered. His face turned toward me, the look magnified, before he froze. I groaned. I wouldn't see such a magnificent creature for a whole week. "I warned you." His eyebrows pulled together, but he did not breathe. With only my eyes, I looked to make sure no one was watching--which they were. I was still the new kid after all with the most keep-to-himself kid in the whole school. I kept as still as possible and murmured as quietly as possible, "I know you're a vampire. I know you can hear me. I know _who _you are, Edward Cullen. I have just one question: Are you real? Just nod or shake your head." His eyes were wide and frozen. He hesitated.

He nodded. I squeaked.

"Oh my God, are you effing serious?" An eyebrow went up. "Do you know who Bella Swan is?" He shook his head as the eyebrow went higher up. "Can you read my mind?" Hesitate. Shake. "Do you hate me right now. Tell the truth." No response. "Okaaaay. Good enough. Please don't try to think of killing me. Maybe you can talk to me outside where you won't have to hold your breath?" Slowly, he nodded. "Thanks."

All through class, I trembled, hyperaware of his staring eyes. Edward was really here. I had really taken the place of Bella. Oh my God.

**Lol. She uses "Oh my God" too much, don't you think? I'm in a good mood now. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do you _really _think I own Twilight?! Flattering, but I have ter disappoint cha there.**

After class, he left quickly, and I didn't see him outside, but I saw a note left on the desk in handwriting that looked like calligraphy on a computer.

_I need to talk with someone else before I talk to you. Meet me after school._

I got my things together slowly, dreading the inevitability of gym. Long, boring, hell... You know that movie Click? With Adam Sandler and that blue remote control that controls time or whatever? Yea...wish I could skip gym for the rest of my life. That'd be awesome! Meanwhile...I have to endure. Mike came up to me to introduce himself and all, but I _really _wasn't interested. I picked up my things and left without blessing him with a glance.

"Rain Mason, ri--hey, wait!"

Gym was so boring, I won't even bother listing it. After school was much more exciting. First I went to turn in my papers. I was surprised to see that Edward wasn't there, trying to change his bio class.

I saw his outside by Bella's--my truck.

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded as soon as I was in earshot.

"I know all about you. Not just who you are. I know that you are going to 'magically' disappear for a week to Denali, Alaska; to Tanya and Kate and Irina and Eleazer and Carmen to clear your head. I know how you became a vampire. I know how Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice became vampires."

He opened his mouth. "D--" He shook his head and began again. "How?" he repeated.

"A little bird told me," I said sarcastically.

"I don't know who you are, but you had better tell me how you know about me and my family." Easy Killer! No threats on the sub!

"Can't," I lied casually, laughing. "I'm sworn to secrecy." He gritted his teeth, and I mused, "I wonder if Bella even though I do."

"Bella?" he asked flatly. Something sparked in his eyes. Like...recognition. Did he know her? I hoped she existed...we could be good friends.

"Someone who is supposed to become your wife and bear your child." Lol, I just spoiled Breaking Dawn. To Edward...I'm in a weird situation.

"If you really knew so much, you'd know that's not possible.

"Or...I know more than you." On...only...the subject of Twilight. Burn.

"Also not possible."

"You go look for this one guy in Rio de Janeiro, and then you tell me that again. It might save your life someday--that knowlege." I'm such a spoiler person.

"Who swore you to secrecy?"

"This woman. Her name's Stephenie Meyer." A lie, but as close to the truth as I could manage, probably.

He hesitated. "Do you want to come to my house tonight?" Whoa...Killer. You're not supposed to say that...of course, you _are _supposed to be high-tailing your butt to Alaska right now...

In surprise I answered lamely, "I dunno...my dad will be expecting me home." _What am I doing?! _Did I _seriously _just deny going to the _Cullen Mansion_? With _Edward?_

"Alice can pick you up from your house...we're more than just interested.

"Okay. I can understand that. Six?"

"Five?"

"Fine by me." More than fine.

"Thanks."

"See ya."

"Good-bye."

I got in my truck and went home.

Home, I let the truck idle in the driveway, shaking violently. Usually I was like Bella in that I could deal with things that were unpleasant.

But this wasn't unpleasant. I could very well be in shock right now.

Edward was real. I was the sub-Bella.

Oh my God times a freakin million.

I. AM. _TWILIGHT!!!_

I got out of my truck on shaky legs and stumbled inside.

I called the police department.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Rain?"

"Do you mind if I go somewhere at five?"

"Where?" His voice was guarded.

"A friend's house."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen."

"_What_?" He knew who Edward was, of course. I never let the name stray from anyone's mind.

"Just a coincedence. No biggie."

"When?"

"Five. I told you that already."

"Why?"

"Courtesy. He wants to inform me of all that I had missed these past two semesters."

"How?"

"His sister is picking me up."

"How long?"

"I dunno, Dad. A few hours. I'll call if something goes wrong. I _have _a cell phone."

"Alright. Not long."

"Thanks Dad. Love you, MUA!"

"See ya, Kid."

"Bye!" I hung up and ran up to my room,

I looked in the mirror. I smoothed my clothes and played with my hair. First I put it in a ponytail, then down again.

I paused, staring at the hair hanging from either side of my head reaching down to my stomach.

I grinned.

Within the hour, I must have come up with a hundred crazy hairdo's before finally leaving it down.

_Ding-dong!_

"Coming," I said in a conversational volume. I knew it was Alice; she could hear me.

I ran downstairs and sprinted for the door.

And she was there, pixieness and all.

"Rain?" she inquired.

"Alice?" I replied, quivering with unsustained excitement.

"That's me," she murmured.

"Did you see me come?" She looked at me sharply.

"Not _you._ Someone else..."

"Did she have brown hair? Maybe 5'4? Pale? Brown eyes?"

"Er...yeah. How--" She cut off, shaking her head.

Suddenly I couldn't hold off any longer and flung my arms around her, squealing.

"Ohmigod, Alice! You're really, really real!!"

"Um...yeah, I hope so." She didn't return the hug for like five seconds.

I took a step back, keeping hold of just her hands. "Ohmigod, this is like all dreams and nightmares come true!!"

"Nightmares? Dreams"...Nightmares?"

"All in good time, my friend." She grimaced.

"Okay, let's go." She led me to the volvo. She was quiet while we drove at ninety miles an hour.

**Lol, Rain's so...wow. On paper, this is not even the end of the first chapter. Lol, fifty pages front and back on college ruled paper got me as far as chapter three, I think...wow. X_X Chief Mason was like Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? Did you catch that? =o) Hope u enjoyed it, review, blah, blah, blah. Ttyl.**


End file.
